Entrevistando a Adventure Time
by anny-fanatica50
Summary: Anny: Pregunten todo lo que quieran a sus personajes favoritos de Hora de Aventura. No hay limite de locura ni censura alguna. / Finn: ¡Marshall Lee, devuélveme mi camisa! / Marshall: Pero si te ves taaan bien sin ella. / Finn: 0/0 / Anny: Sí, a estos también pueden preguntarles . Pero hay de todos los tipos de parejas jeje, no solo esta, también tiene Finnceline si quieren.
1. Chapter 1

_**Rated...**__ T, por obscenidades, por locuras locas (?), yaoi (por favor, que haya finnshall, amo esta pareja) y yuri (obvio, bubleline)_

_**Anny dice...**__¡Hola a todos! He pensado seriamente en la idea de hacer un "ask" sobre Hora de Aventura, y al final me he decidido. Pero para poder hacer un poco más fluida (para mi xD) la forma de escribir el capitulo, lo haré en formato "script" (o cómo se escriba ¬¬). Aunque me será un poco difícil u.u. Comencemos con la presentación._

**~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&**

Se encienden las luces, iluminando así el enorme salón donde podemos divisar a todos (y son TODOS) los personajes de Hora de Aventura observando el lugar confundidos.

**Finn: **¿Alguien sabe dónde estamos? - pregunta con un claro tono de desconcierto

Como respuesta, todos los presentes negaron levemente con la cabeza. Pero al segundo, de entre las sombras surgió una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios recogidos en una cola alta con algunos mechones en los laterales de la cara, ojos verdes, piel pálida azulada, dos afilados colmillos y una marca de mordida en el lateral izquierdo del cuello; llevaba una camisa de manga corta, que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, de color blanco con estampado de guepardo; una falda hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas de color blanca y unos zapatos planos azules.

**(N/A: Para conocerla a mi OC, ver el capitulo uno de mi fic: "Los 16 niveles".)**

**Anny:** Hola chicos, veo que han despertado. Eso me alegra. - la joven mantenía su habitual expresión seria, pero se podía apreciar una leve sonrisa divertida en su pálido rostro

**Jake:** ¿Princesa? Tiene usted algo que ver con todo esto.

**Anny:** Yo os he traído para que los asombrosos lectores de Fanfiction pudieran hacerles preguntas de todo tipo. Y cómo suponía que no ibais a aceptar, os traje aquí por la noche. - explicó la vampira mientras flotaba sobre un sofá que había allí - ¿Por? ¿Acaso hice algo malo? - preguntó llevándose el dedo indice a la comisura de los labios

Luego de varios minutos de discusión entre todos los presentes, y que más de una vez Finn gritara que Marshall Lee le había robado la camisa, llegaron al acuerdo de que se quedarían, con la condición de que las preguntas vergonzosas también pudieran hacerse a Anna.

**Anny:** Bueno, si ya estáis contentos. Me despido de los lectores. Esperamos vuestras preguntas sobre cualquier tema que queráis. ¡Nos vemos! - dijo agitando la mano diciendo adiós, gesto que todos imitaban

**~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&**

_**Anny dice... **__Espero vuestras dudas! Tontos chicos, que me obligan a recibir preguntas ¬¬. Espero que les haya gustado la presentación, le metí todo el humor que pude, pero no es mi fuerte u.u. Pero por mis amados lectores, hago milagros (Okno u.u) Nos vemos._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Anny dice...**__ Wow, no pensé que llegara a gustar mi fic. Los amo a todos los que han visto el fic, los amo *.*_

**~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&**

Se encienden las luces, iluminando así el enorme salón donde podemos divisar a todos los invitados de este fic tomando té junto a Anny en el sofá.

**Anny:** Hola, comencemos con los reviews.

LalunaNueva: Hola, hola queridos amigos, tengo preguntas para ustedes.

**Anny:** Adelante

LalunaNueva: Para Marshall: ¿Por qué le quitas la camisa a Finn?

**Marshall: **Se ve tan sexy sin camisa *.*

**Finn:** 0/0

LalunaNueva: Para Marceline: ¿No te molesta que Marshall "mime" a Finn?

**Marceline:** Tal vez... - mira a otro lado con un leve rubor

LalunaNueva: Para DP: ¿Usted se enamoró de Braco o no?

**PB:** Pues...yo...n-no lo sé...

LalunaNueva: Para Anny: ¿Hay algún chico de los aquí presentes que te guste? ewe

**Anny: **Yo me dedico a formar parejas y a ayudarlas, pero nunca me ha interesado tener una. Así que no, no me gusta nadie. - dijo con su misma expresión seria

**Flame Prince:** Ohhh - suspira decepcionado

**Anny:** - mira de reojo a Flame Prince - ¿Uh?

LalunaNueva: Y...no sé me ocurre nada más Pero volveré pronto!

**Jake:** Ok, te esperamos

Angel Del Infierno: Holis, tuve un segundo de Internet y quise ver este fic.

**Anny:** Bienvenida.

Angel Del Infierno: 1) Marshall: ... ¿Estás enamorado de Finn? Si es así... ¿crees que él está enamorado de ti? (glob, anny, me has hecho amar esta pareja)

**Marshall:** Puede que sí me enamoré, o puede que no. Pero él... - abraza a Finn por la cintura desde atrás - él sí me quiere

**Finn:** ¡Ca-claro que no! - exclama muy sonrojado

Angel Del Infierno: 2) Anny: ¿Algún amorcito por aquí? ewe

**Anny:** Repito, no me he fijado en nadie.

**Flame Prince: **...

Angel Del Infierno: 3) Fiona y Marceline: Si existe el finnshall, ¿existe el fioceline?

**Fiona y Marceline:** ¡NO! - exclaman con un sonrojo muy notorio

Angel Del Infierno: 4) Ash: ... I HATE YOU! n.n

**Ash:** El sentimiento es mutuo.

MichelleLaLoca258: Jake: ¿Apruebas la relación que tienen Finn y Marshall?

**Finn:** ¡No hay ninguna relación! - exclama más rojo que un tomate

**Jake:** Pues...sí.

**Finn:** ¿¡QUÉ?!

MichelleLaLoca258: Cake: ¿Quién es una buena pareja para Fiona?

**Cake:** - saca las garras y apunta a todos los chicos y chicas - ¡Nadie!

MichelleLaLoca258: Fiona: ¿Quién te gusta?

**Fiona:** Secreto ;D

MichelleLaLoca258: Anny: ¿Te gusta alguien?

**Anny:** Repito otra vez, no me he fijado en nadie.

**Flame Prince: **... u.u - suspira resignado

**Anny:** - mira de reojo a Flame Prince - ¿Eh?

Se abre un portal y de el sale la motocicleta del Ghost Rider siendo conducida por un chico de cabello de dos tonos; la mitad derecha de blanco y la mitad izquierda de negro, orejas puntiagudas y que vestía un extraña vestimenta; una mascara; la mitad derecha era la mitad de la mascara feliz del teatro de color negro y el ojo y boca plateados, y la mitad izquierda era la mitad de la mascara triste del teatro de color blanco y el ojo y boca dorados, un traje y pantalón de vestir; la mitad derecha de negro y la mitad izquierda de blanco, una corbata de moño; la mitad derecha de blanco y la izquierda de negro, un par de guantes; el derecho es blanco con el símbolo del yang en la parte superior y el izquierdo de negro con el símbolo de ying en la parte superior, y zapatos; el derecho de blanco y el izquierdo de negro, el cual despues termino destrozando el sofá antes de detenerse

**Anny:** ¡MI SOFÁ!

**El resto de personas: **u.u

Dragon Lector: - Se baja de la motocicleta - Hola a todos - los saluda y ve los restos del sofá - Perdón por eso, aurita lo arreglo - saca una tiza de su bolsillo y se pone a dibujar un extraño símbolo en el suelo donde están los restos del sofá - Ya esta, espero que funcione - junta sus manos para despues ponerlas sobre el símbolo el cual brillo y genero una nube de humo que al disiparse se ve el sofá reparado

**Anny:** Así está mejor. n.n

**El resto de personas: **

Dragon Lector: Bien déjenme presentarme, soy Dragon Lector pero pueden llamarme Lec, y traje algunas preguntas:

**Anny:** Adelante.

Dragon Lector: Bonnibell, ¿tienes sentimientos por alguien en especial?

**PB:** Mis sentimientos están un poco confundidos en este momento.

Dragon Lector: Marceline, misma pregunta

**Marceline:** Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Eso no lo pienso decir. n.o

Dragon Lector: Jake, ¿como esta la familia?

**Jake:** No me necesitan u.u

Dragon Lector: Cake, misma pregunta.

**Cake:** Bien, están un poco traviesos pero, bien.

Dragon Lector: Ash, ¿te podrías acercar?

**Ash:** Ehm...claro. (?)

Ash se acerca a Dragon Lector, y este le da un golpe en el rostro que lo deja noqueado.

**Todos los presentes:** ._.

Dragon Lector: Te lo mereces por ser un cretino arrogante, bien eso es todo, adiós a todos - se despide y luego se va en dirección a su motocicleta para despues subirse en ella e irse en otro portal

**~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&**

_**Anny dice... **__Gracias por los reviews que envían, los amos. *.* (Okno u.u)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Anny dice...**__ Hola, agradezco de corazón todos los reviews que envían. Son unos amores._

**~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&**

Se encienden las luces, iluminando así el enorme salón donde podemos divisar a todos los invitados de este fic tomando té junto a Anny en el sofá.

**Anny:** Hola, comencemos con los reviews.

Kelly171: Hola a todos!

**Anny: **Hola.

Kelly171: Finn: ¿harías el nivel 15 con Fiona para salvar tu especie?

**Finn:** Pues...no sé. Aunque me encantaría que haya más humanos, tal vez sí.

Kelly171: Marshall: ¿eres gay?

**Marshall: **Tal vez... n.o

ludmilita: Holisss soy nueva y si tengo dos preguntas: una para anny y otra para finn y fiona.

**Anny:** Adelante.

ludmilita: primera pregunta para anny: podrías hacer un finn x fiona?por que me estoy artando de siempre ver fiole o finceline prefiero una pareja nueva no vieja

**Anny:** Mmm... Tal vez sí haga un Finn X Fiona. Es una pareja muy divertida, y me molesta la falta de fics de ellos (ya que esta pareja me encanta). Sí, haré un Finn X Fiona algún día.

ludmilita: y la segunda: finn,te atreves a hacer el nivel 15 con fiona?

**Finn:** Respondo lo mismo que a Kelly171.

ludmilita: Eso verá todo y si jodi and sorry u.u Ludmilita fuera paz * -*

**BMO:** ¡Chao!

Gruon: Anny: ¿Cuando realizaras un fic en donde Finn y nuestro vampiro favorito sean pareja?

**Anny:** Lo estoy escribiendo, hoy o mañana lo subo.

magma sorpresa: Para la Dulce Princesa: ¿Es posible que aceptes a algunos de tus pretendientes?

**PB:** No sé, ya he dicho que mi sentimientos están confundidos.

magma sorpresa: ¿Se aceptara el matrimonio homosexual en El Dulce Reino?

**PB:** Claro, supongo...

**Anny:** Hasta otra.

**~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&**

_**Anny dice...**__ ¡Hasta otra! xD_


	4. Chapter 4

SomeonewithAfro: Hola! Como es mi misión pasar por todos los ask y "verdad o reto" de Hora de Aventura, este no podía faltar! Empiezo:

**Anny:** Adelante.

SomeonewithAfro: 1.- Marshall: ¿qué harías si alguien más conquistara a Finn?

**Marshall:** Le haría lo mismo que a Marcy cuando le coquetea a Finn.

Aparece Marceline con varios moretones, arañazos y marcas de colmillos por toda la cara.

SomeonewithAfro: 2.- Finn: ¿por qué tienes pena de admitir tus sentimientos hacia Marshall?

**Finn:** - se sonroja mucho - ¡N-no hay sentimientos!

SomeonewithAfro: 3.- Dulce Príncipe: ¿Eres gay o sólo lo aparentas?

**PG:** No soy gay ¬¬ - dice con una vena en la frente

SomeonewithAfro: 4.-Jake: ¿Cuántos ingredientes has llegado a ponerle a un "Burrito de todo"?

**Jake:** Pues...muchos. u.u

SomeonewithAfro: 5.- Princesa Flama: ¿cuál es tu comida favorita?

**Flame Princess:** Pff...ni idea.

SomeonewithAfro: 6.- Anny: Si DragonLector puede, ¿entonces yo también puedo aparecer en tu historia?

**Anny:** Ehm...claro. (?)

SomeonewithAfro: Bien, todo por ahora, me voy. Hasta luego. P. D: Wow. Finnshall. Eso es nuevo. Me parece interesante, de hecho.

**Anny:** Es muy interesante. n.n

Un simbolo extraño aparece en el suelo.

**Todos: **o_o

El simbolo empieza a brillar para despues salir una gran nube de humo que al disiparse se ve un ataud con un papel amarillo en la tapa.

Dragon Lector: ¡AYUDA! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SAQUE DE AQUI! ¡SOY CLAUSTROFOBICO!

**Todos:** ¿?

Dragon Lector: - Finn trato de abrir el ataud pero termino recibiendo una descarga electrica - Olvide mensionarlo, quiten el papel primero porque si no recibiran una descarga electrica, sorry.

**Todos:** u.u

**Finn:** ¬¬

Finn quita el papel y despues la tapa del ataud sale volando y cae sobre Ash.

**Ash:** ¡Auch!

**Todos:** xD

Dragon Lector: - sale del ataud - Hola a todos - los saluda - si se preguntan como termine hay fue porque los de una extraña funeraria me creyeron muerto, solo estaba durmiendo y por tener el sueño pesado creyeron que estaba muerto, pero olviden eso que traigo preguntas:

**Anny:** Ok. (?)

Dragon Lector: B-MO ¿como se siente ser considerado por muchos el personaje mas lindo?

**BMO:** - se sonroja levemente - Me da una poquita pena.

**Marceline, Anny y todas las chicas:** ¡Que tierno! - lo abrazan y lo llenan de besos

Dragon Lector: Finn, Fiona ¿aun le temen al mar?

Finn y Fiona asienten levemente con la cabeza.

Dragon Lector: Jake, Cake ¿como se llevan entre si?

**Jake y Cake:** - dandose la espalda - Somos enemigos mortales.

Dragon Lector: Anny ¿cual es tu personaje y pareja favoritos?

**Anny:** Mmm...Mi personaje favorito es Marcy.

**Marceline:** Gracias.

**Anny:** Y me gustan todas las parejas que hay; y algunas que me voy inventando yo, como BMO, una chica humana que se enamora de Neptor, un chico humano. Pero me gustan más el Finnceline, Fiolee, Fioninn, Fubeline y Finnshall.

Dragon Lector: Bien eso es todo, adios a todos. - se despide y desaparece en un destello blanco

thefancreepy001: Oliiiiii bueno aquí las preguntas.

**Anny:** Adelante.

thefancreepy001: Finn ¿q te gustan mas los perros o los gatos?

**Finn:** Ambos. n.n - luego susurra mirando de reojo a unos asombrados Jake y Cake - A ver si ahora aprenden a llevarse bien. ¬¬

thefancreepy001: Fionna la misma pregunta que finn

**Fiona:** Respondo exactamente lo mismo que Finn.

thefancreepy001: Para todos menos Marshall me dejan pegarle un poquito a Marshall o por lo menos amarrarlo para que no le aga nada al pobre finnXD

**Finn:** Por mi sí.

**Todos menos Marshall:** Vale.

**Marshall:** ¬¬

LaLoca: Hola Chicos les tengo unas cuantas preguntas:

**Anny:** Adelante.

LaLoca: Princesa flama: Te gusta Lec?

**Flame Princess:** - se sonroja levemente - Bueno, es guapo pero no sé si me gusta o no.

LaLoca: Dulce princesa: podrias porfavorsito decirme quien te gusta?

**PB:** - le susurra al oído - Braco.

LaLoca: Finn y Marcy: ya han visto todos los fic lemon de ustedes dos?

**Finn y Marceline:** Sipi. - asienten con la cabeza sonriendo

LaLoca: anny: que opinas del sensual príncipe flama?

**Anny:** - se sonroja levemente - Bu-bueno...es muy atractivo, también es cariñoso y atento. - sonríe como una boba enamorada pero luego niega rápidamente con las manos - Pe-pero no me gusta, eh? No os hagais ideas raras. Jeje

LaLoca: Ash: Si es que sentiste algo por mi adorada marceline... ¿sigues sintiendo algo por ella?

Ash asiente con la cabeza pero al segundo Marcy y Anny le dan cada una una patada que lo deja noqueado.

LaLoca: Todos: ¡NI SE LES OCURRA TOCAR A MARSHI EL ES MIO!... aunque nada me cuesta compartirlo con fi ( si me gusta el fiolee ¿y?)

**Todos:** Ok. u.u

LaLoca: buuueno no se me ocurre nada mas... FINNCELINE Y FIOLEE POR SIEMPRE

**Anny:** Jeje, eso mismo jeje.

Se crea una llama verde en la camisa de finn, esa flama cae al suelo de madera prendiendo poco a poco; esa llama se va transformando en una persona. Esa persona tenia una vestimenta similar a la de finn antes de que se le quemara la camisa, pero en vez de un gorro de oso tenia una corona como la de el rey helado pero sus cristales eran verdes y tenían una aura oscura a su alrededor.

toxicflamas: discúlpame finn. Mi nombre es toxicflamas príncipe de la oscuridad y las toxinas pero pueden llamarme toxic tengo unas preguntas para ustedes.

**Anny:** Adelante. n.n

toxicflamas: 1: marshall se nota que te gusta finn ¿porque no lo besas? ¿jake esta conmigo no? - sale una llama de la mano de toxic

**Jake:** Yo ya dije que me parecía bien que Finn estuviera con Marshall. ¬¬

**Marshall:** Ok. - agarra a Finn del cuello de la camisa y lo besa

**Anny:** Wow. - dice sacando una foto con su camara a los dos chicos

toxicflamas: 2: ash ¿porque eres un cretino, un idiota, un pata,etc? ¿naciste así porque si es así siento lastima por tus padres?

**Ash:** - se encoge de hombros - Nací así.

toxicflamas: 3: ¿fiona besarías a finn por dos millones de bolsas de oro gigantes?

**Fiona:** Ok. - abraza a Finn por el cuello y lo besa

**Anny:** Wow, dos besos seguidos para Finn.

toxicflamas: finn misma pregunta

**Finn:** Pos vale. - abraza a Fiona por la cintura y la besa

toxicflamas: 4: boni I LOVE YOU. quisiera casarme contigo eres la mejor después de fiona pero si me casaría con bos o con fiona me casaría contigo

**PB:** Ehm...es un honor, supongo.

Roy and Lina: _Roy:_ Hola a todos.

Roy and Lina: _Lina:_ Tenemos unas preguntas para ustedes.

**Anny:** Adelante. n.n

Roy and Lina: _Roy:_ Finn; ¿eres gay? o.O

**Finn:** - se sonroja mucho - ¡NO SOY GAY!

Roy and Lina: _Lina:_ Marsh; ¿eres gay? Menudo desperdicio de tío bueno

**Marshall:** Tal vez... n.o

Roy and Lina: _Roy:_ Marcy; ¿no te enfada que Finn salga con Marshall?

**Finn:** - se sonroja mucho - ¡NO SALGO CON ÉL!

**Marceline:** Sí...

Roy and Lina: _Lina:_ BMO; ¿te puedo secuestrar? Eres tan lindo *.* - lo abraza y le llena la cara de besos

**BMO:** Claro jeje - sonríe tiernamente

Roy and Lina: _Roy:_ Grrr. BMO; ¿No te asusta que muchos chicos quieran matarte por ser tan lindo para las chicas? Yo, por ejemplo. -le dirige una mirada asesina a la pequeña maquina que está siendo abrazado por Lina

**BMO:** No tengo miedo, si me hacen daño ellas me cuidaran.

Roy and Lina: _Lina:_ - le da un golpe a Roy - Controla tus celos. Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Nos vemos. n.n

**Todos:** Nos vemos.

Roy and Lina: _Roy:_ Nos vemos, vigila tus espaldas BMO

**Anny:** Hasta otra.


	5. Chapter 5

Aparece una ráfaga de viento que hace volar por los aires varios objetos de la casa. Cuando el viento cesó se vio la figura de una chica de cabellos rosas amarrados en dos coletas y ojos rosas, la cual lleva un bestido negro a medio muslo, un delantal blanco, una diadema blanca de orejas de gato negras y un collar, del cual cuelga un trozo de cadena; la chica estaba tomando una piruleta verde. La joven chica hizo una leve reverencia ante Anny.

Coockie-san: Hola a todos, soy Coockie-san; pero pueden decirme Coockie. Hace poco que me registré en esta página web y como me encanta tu Fic quise participar, ¿puedo, Anny-san?

**Anny:** Claro, adelante.

Coockie-san: 1º - Marceline: ¿Has visto mi Fic "Neko Maid"? - sonríe con una sonrisa torcida - ¿Te molestó?

**Marceline:** Grrr, un poco.

Coockie-san: 2º - Finn: Entre Marcy y Marsh; ¿con quien te quedas?

**Finn:** Tres cosas. Uno, no me gusta Marsh; dos, no me gusta Marcy; y tres, no sé. - dice muy sonrojado

Coockie-san: 3º - Bmo: Yo también te quiero secuestrar, ¿puedo?

**BMO:** Claro. ^.^

Coockie-san: 4º - Príncipe Gumball: ¿Tiene novia? - se sonroja levemente

**PG:** - se sonroja levemente - N-no.

Coockie-san: 5º - Anny-san: ¿Cómo encontraste la pareja de "Finnshall"?

**Anny:** Nah, fue facil. Fui a Google y en imagenes escribí "hora de aventura yaoi" y apareció.

Coockie-san: 6º - Cake: Sé que a lo máximo que aceptarías llegar a ser para Jake es una amiga, pero... ¿te molestarías si en mi Fic os pusiera a vosotros dos como pareja?

**Cake:** x/x - se desmaya muy sonrojada

Coockie-san: Bueno, eso es todo lo que quise preguntar por hoy. Me despido ya, pero antes... - se acerca a Gumball y lo besa tiernamente - Ahora sí, nos vemos Anny-san. - la misma ráfaga de antes aparece y se lleva a la chica

**PG:** 0/0 - se sonroja mucho

**Anny:** Raro. :3

Se crea un portal donde sale el lich.

**Todos:** ¡AAAHHHH!

toxicflamas: - de el mismo portal sale una ráfaga de fuego verde que destreje al lich del portal sale toxic - toma eso perro te dije que mataba a litch de un golpe nos bemos - grito toxic al portal - ok chau - se sierra el portal

**Chicos:** o_o

**Chicas:** Wow *.*

toxicflamas: ok hola chicos tengo unas pregustas pero antes tengo que aser 2 cosas

**Anny:** ¿Qué cosas? o.ô

toxicflamas: 1: toma finn - le da un conjunto de ropa igual a la de finn - finn esta ropa esta echa de escamas de dragón marino te hayudara estar en el océano no te pasara nada creara una aura de aire alrededor de tu cuerpo asi no abra problemas ademas de que si lo usas durante mucho tiempo seguido iras perdiendo tu miedo.

**Finn:** Woa, gracias.

toxicflamas: 2: - agarra a la Dulce Princesa y la besa

**PB:** - se sonroja enormemente

toxicflamas: ahora las preguntas: ¿dp te gusto el beso?

**PB:** - asiente, levemente sonrojada - S-sí.

toxicflamas: ¿fin te gusta mi regalo?

**Finn:** Claro. :D

toxicflamas: ¿anny voy a estar escribiendo peguntas par este fic esta bien no?

**Anny:** ¡Claro! ^.^

toxicflamas: bmo eres tan cute que meda ganas de secuestrarte y usarte de peluche para dormir

**BMO:** ¿Tú también? - pregunta con un dedo en la comisura de los labios - Vale.

toxicflamas: ¿jake porque no te ases amigo de cake? no me gusta verlos como enemigos ademas sin los llevo con mi hermana de 5 años le encanta torturar animales

**Jake:** Ok, despues de todo ya no me parece tan mala.

toxicflamas: - golpea a ash - toma eso ash es por tus padres bich

**Ash:** x.x - se le sale el alma del cuerpo

Dragon Lector: - un portal se abre y de el sale Dragon Lector, pero le faltaba la mano izquierda - Hola a todos - los saluda

**Todos:** Hola. (?)

**Flame Princess:** ¿Qué le pasó a tu mano? - pregunta claramente preocupada

Dragon Lector: Ah, esto, la perdi en una pelea pero no se preocupen luego regresa, mientras traigo algunas preguntas:

**Todos:** Ok. (?)

Dragon Lector: Chicos ¿como se sintieron al ver a BMO ser abrazado y recibir besos de todas las chicas?

**Chicos:** ¡MUERTE A BMO!

**BMO:** S.O.S, chicas.

Dragon Lector: Rey y Reina helados ¿recuerdan sus antiguas vidas?

**Simon y Simone:** ¿Qué vida antigua? o.ô

**Marceline y Marshall:** u.u

Dragon Lector: Marceline, Marshall ¿los extrañan como eran antes?

**Marceline y Marshall:** Sí... - asienten con la cabeza

Dragon Lector: Finn ¿que se siente ser acosado por un vampiro?

**Finn:** - hace un puchero - Nene no guta.

Dragon Lector: También traje un reto: Jake, Cake, los reto a bailar tango, haber si así se llevan mejor.

**Jake y Cake:** Ok ¬¬ - se ponen a bailar bajo la atenta mirada de todos

Aparece un pequeño portal en el techo y de el sale la mano izquierda de Lec, la cual cae sobre la cabeza de Anny.

**Todos menos Anny:** ¡Aahh!

**Anny:** Mola. :3

Dragon Lector: - despues la mano se tira al piso y se va "caminando" hacia donde esta Lec, el cual lo toma y se la vuelve a poner - Bien eso es todo, adiós a todos - se despide y desaparece en una nube negra

**Anny:** Chao a todos.


	6. Chapter 6

Las luces se apagan y se encienden de nuevo; y aparece de un rincón oscuro una figura joven de cabello negro y vistiendo una armadura negra.

steeleto: Hola a todos , yo soy steeleto el rey del reino de la oscuridad - se quita la tiara que lleva en su cabeza - Anny, me permites hacerles unas preguntas?

**Anny:** Claro.

steeleto: muy bien ahh...Marceline y dulce princesa: que piensan de que hay fics de ustedes dos como pareja que son lemon?

**PB y Marceline:** No es tan malo. - se encogen de hombros.

steeleto: Marshall lee: que le ves a finn que hace que lo acoses tanto?

**Marshall:** Su bendita inocencia. - sonríe sinceramente

steeleto: Anny: de los que están aquí, quien te gusta?

**Anny:** Bueno, no creo haberme enamorado de nadie nunca, así qué no sé. - se rasca la nuca levemente sonrojada - Pero...creo que me gusta Flame Prince.

steeleto: Rey helado: que se siente tener a fiona y cake de frente?

**Ice King:** It´s cool.

steeleto: Princesa flama: que hay entre ti y pan de canela?

**Flame Princess:** Él es un gran amigo, me cuida y me quiere. Yo también lo quiero, es como un hermano mayor para mi.

steeleto: Marcy: cual es tu banda de rock favorita en ingles y español?

**Marceline:** Pfff...creo que todas, ni idea. Pero la qué escucho más últimamente es "Mägo de Oz".

steeleto: Y a ti ash - levanta la mano un poco y comienzan a salir rayos oscuros que alcanzan a ash y lo lanzan al suelo inconsciente y electrocutado - Te mereces eso y mas por lo que le hiciste a marcy.

**Ash:** x.x

**Marceline:** Wow.

steeleto: Muy bien todos ya me voy y gracias anny por dejarme hacer unas preguntas ahh y volveré adiós. - se retira a un rincón oscuro y se desvanece en las sombras

**Anny:** Adiós, vuelve pronto. n.n

aoi-chan: holaaa minna-san, soy nueva escribiendo pero tengo mucha experiencia preguntando así que...aki van:

**Anny:** Adelante.

aoi-chan: finn: a quien quieres mas a marshall o fiona?

**Fiona:** Bueno, Fi es como una hermana para mi. Y Marsh... - se sonroja - él no es nada...

aoi-chan: fiona: la misma pregunta

**Fiona:** Creo que los dos.

aoi-chan: bueno por ahora eso, nos vemos adiós.

**BMO:** Adiós.

Aparece de la nada una chica con una especie de cuerno, muy bajita pero a la vez muy mona.

SoyUnUnicornio: Hola chicos mi nombre es Cata, hace poco estoy leyendo la historia y quería haceros un par de preguntitas :D

**Anny:** Adelante.

SoyUnUnicornio: Marceline y PB: Hubo algo entre ustedes? Ya saben a lo que me refiero ;D

**PB y Marceline:** - sonríen divertidas - Tal vez...

SoyUnUnicornio: Lady Rainicorn: Como te trata el tiempo chica? :D

**Rainicorn:** 좋아요, 감사합니다. _(Muy bien, gracias.)_

SoyUnUnicornio: Fiona: Sientes algo por Anny?

**Fiona:** No.

SoyUnUnicornio: BMO: KYAAAAA! :3 TE AMOOOO SOY BMO-LOVER corazones y arco iris pa ti.

**Chicas:** Como todas. :D

SoyUnUnicornio: Anny: Por qué haces los caps tan cortos? Por que? D;

**Anny:** Porque no llegan reviews. u.u

SoyUnUnicornio: Fiona: por que te pareces tanto físicamente a Finn?

**Fiona:** Ni idea.

SoyUnUnicornio: Mentita: es verdad que tienes una faceta malvada?

**Mentita:** Shhh...

SoyUnUnicornio: Y bueno eso, por mi parte nada mas que añadir, estaré preguntando constantemente así que no me olviden. Cata fuera, Chau.

**Cake:** Chao.

Se abre un pequeño portal en el suelo y de el sale una rata gris.

**Todos menos Anny:** ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

**Anny:** Wow, ¿Me la puedo quedar?

**Todos menos Anny:** o_o

La rata despues se convierte en una nube de humo que crece y toma la forma de un humano para despues convertirse en Lec.

**Todos:** O.O

Dragon Lector: Hola a todos - los saluda - perdón si algunos se asustaron por mi anterior apariencia, solo quería saber que se sentía ser una rata y olvide transformarme antes de venir, pero olviden eso que traigo preguntas:

**Todos menos Anny:** Ok.

**Anny:** ¡Qué pena!

Dragon Lector: Jake, Cake ¿como se sintieron por mi reto?

**Jake y Cake:** - lo miran con mirada asesina - ¿Seguro que quieres que respondamos?

Dragon Lector: ¿Como se llevan ahora?

**Jake:** Un poco mejor.

**Cake:** Eso. n.n

Dragon Lector: Para cada uno ¿cual a sido su momento mas vergonzoso que les halla pasado aqui?

**Finn: **Anny apareció en el salón una noche, y Marsh estaba otra vez haciendo de las suyas. Exactamente me había quitado la camisa, tumbado en el sofá y me besaba el cuello; y ella lo vio todo. - se sonroja mucho - Fue vergonzoso.

**Anny:** Mmmm...creo que fue cuando Flame Prince cayó sobre mi. - se sonroja - Fue vergonzoso porque sus manos...ehm...terminaron sobre...mi pecho...

**Flame Prince: **Fue cuando caí sobre Anny y...bueno, ya lo dijo ella.

**Flame Princess: **Ni idea...

**Marceline:** Mmmm... Tal vez el haber visto a Marshall y Finn...

**PB:** Mmmm... Tal vez el haber visto a Marshall y Finn...

**PG:** Mmmm... Tal vez el haber visto a Marshall y Finn...

**Marshall:** Mmmm... Tal vez el que todos hayan visto como "mimo" a MI Finn.

**Fiona: **Mmmm... Tal vez el haber visto a Marshall y Finn...

**Jake:** Mmmm... Tal vez el haber visto a Marshall y Finn...

**Cake:** Mmmm... Tal vez el haber visto a Marshall y Finn...

**BMO:** Mmmm... Tal vez el haber visto a Marshall y Finn...

Dragon Lector: ¿y lo mas gracioso?

**Finn: **Ni idea...

**Anny:** Mmmm... Tal vez el haber visto a Marshall y Finn...jeje, es vergonzoso y gracioso

**Flame Prince: **Mmmm... Tal vez el haber visto a Marshall y Finn...jeje, es vergonzoso y gracioso

**Flame Princess: **Mmmm... Tal vez el haber visto a Marshall y Finn...jeje, es vergonzoso y gracioso

**Marceline: **Mmmm... Tal vez el haber visto a Marshall y Finn...jeje, es vergonzoso y gracioso

**PB: **Mmmm... Tal vez el haber visto a Marshall y Finn...jeje, es vergonzoso y gracioso

**PG: **Mmmm... Tal vez el haber visto a Marshall y Finn...jeje, es vergonzoso y gracioso

**Marshall: **Avergonzar a Finn jaja

**Fiona: **Mmmm... Tal vez el haber visto a Marshall y Finn...jeje, es vergonzoso y gracioso

**Jake: **Mmmm... Tal vez el haber visto a Marshall y Finn...jeje, es vergonzoso y gracioso

**Cake: **Mmmm... Tal vez el haber visto a Marshall y Finn...jeje, es vergonzoso y gracioso

**BMO:** Mmmm... Tal vez el haber visto a Marshall y Finn... jeje, es vergonzoso y gracioso

Dragon Lector: También traigo regalos

**BMO:** Bien!

Dragon Lector: Para Finn y Fiona, les traje a cada uno una espada cadena - de sus bolsillos saca dos espadas con un gatillo en la empuñadura - solo presionen el gatillo para que la espada se suelte y se pueda extender, y lo sueltan para que la espada se vuelva a retraer, es muy útil para enemigos que estén algo lejos y para columpiarse como si fuera una cuerda

**Finn y Fiona:** Gracias.

Dragon Lector: Para Marceline y Marshall, unas canastas de frutos rojos - saca de sus bolsillos dos canastas repletas de varios frutos rojos; fresas, cerezas, frambuesas, etc. - son de mi propia huerta, que los disfruten

**Marshall y Marceline:** Thanks.

Dragon Lector: Para los principe y princesa Flamas, les traje unos brazaletes - de sus bolsillos saca un par de brazaletes; uno de oro con un rubí y otro de plata con un zafiro - Este es el tuyo - le da a la princesa el de oro - y este el tuyo - le da al principe el de plata - los brazaletes tienen un hechizo que impide que lastimen a las personas que toquen o los toquen a ustedes ademas de hacerlos inmune a cualquier liquido, al hielo y a la nieve

**Flame Prince y Flame Princess:** Gracias.

Dragon Lector: Por cierto, les molestaría si a ti - apunta al principe Flama - te llamara Blaze y a ti - apunta a la princesa Flama - te llamara Flare, es que su nombre es el mismo

**Flame Princess y Flame Prince:** Si quieres.

Dragon Lector: Bien eso es todo, adiós a todos - se despide y desaparece en un destello blanco

thefancreepy001: Uppss se me olvido amarrar a Marshall - amarra a Marshall con un fierro grueso - me quede sin la derecha pero ñaaaaaa que importa...

**Marshall:** ¬¬

thefancreepy001: Fiona antes de que respondieran preguntas y todo eso creías que Marshall era gay XD

**Fiona:** No, yo creía que era un maldito mujeriego.

thefancreepy001: Marshall y Marcy sabían que yo puedo hacer que Simón y Simone recuerden su vida pasada

**Marceline y Marshall:** ¿¡QUÉ?! ¡Hazlo!

thefancreepy001: Cake quieres un pastel y arena de gato XD aaaaaaa y eres muy kawaiiiii

**Cake:** Gracias, supongo...

thefancreepy001: Jake quieres un burrito de todooooo; y mis amigas dicen que eres sexy - ríe un poco

**Jake:** ¡Yo soy sexy!

thefancreepy001: Bueno eso es todo me voy al hospital creo q usare yeso :( pero el lado positivo no iré a la escuela por un tiempo :)

**Anny:** Chao.

Cerezita2000: HOLIS. Les traigo unas cuantas preguntitas incomodas wajajaja wajajaja *cof cof*

**Anny:** Que miedo.

Cerezita2000: Marshall: ¿admiras tu cuerpo desnudo cuando estas apunto de bañarte?

Cerezita2000: Gumball: ¿Has tenido sueños húmedos alguna vez?

**PG:** - niega con la cabeza - No

**Marshall:** Mentiroso, que esta noche tubo un sueño húmedo con Coockie-san.

**PG:** - se sonroja mucho - ¡CÁLLATE!

Cerezita2000: Finn: ¿Eres gay?

**Finn:** - se sonroja mucho - ¡N-no!

Cerezita2000: Marcy: ¿Eres virgen? y si no es así...¿Quién te quito tú virginidad?

**Marceline:** ¿Me creerías que fue Marsh?

**Finn:** ¿¡QUÉ?!

Cerezita2000: Finn: ¿Te gustaría participar en un trío con marcy y la dulce princesa?

**Finn:** Tal vez...

**Anny:** ¿Qué es un trío? - le pregunta a Finn, y este se sonroja y se pone nervioso

**Finn:** E-eso no tengo que decírtelo yo!

Cerezita2000: Jake: ¿Cuál es la apuesta más tonta que has pagado?

**Jake:** Ni idea.

Cerezita2000: Dulce princesa: ¿Que tan forever alone te consideras?

**PB:** Mucho... u.u

Cerezita2000: Fiona: ¿Cual fue la mayor vergüenza has pasado?

**Fiona:** Haber visto a Marsh desnudo.

Cerezita2000: Anny: ¿Eres celosa?

**Anny:** No sé. - se encoge de hombros - Nunca me he enamorado, así que aunque ayudo a gente con el amor...no sé mucho de amor. Así que no sé si soy celosa.

**Marceline: **- susurra - Es más inocente que Finn.

Cerezita2000: BUENO PERDÓN SI LOS INCOMODE O MOLESTE...BESOS!

**Anny:** Chao!


	7. Chapter 7

Aparece una luz en el centro del salón y de ahí aparece una chica con el pelo rubio por los hombros y ojos verdes con unos baqueros rotos por las rodillas y una blusa negra con letras en blanco en las que se puede leer un "I love Marshall Lee" y una zapatilla converse negras.

FT-chan: Hola! Aquí FT-chan, amante del fiolee y finceline.

**Anny:** ¡Bien! n.n

FT-chan: Traigo algunas preguntas, pero antes me gustaría hacer una cosa... - se acerca al rey vampiro y le da un apasionado beso - ha... que bien me he quedado! Bueno aqui van las preguntas...

**Marshall:** 0/0

**Finn y Fiona:** Grrr

FT-chan: Para Fiona: a quien prefieres, a Marshall o a PG?

**Fiona:** Marshall.

FT-chan: Para mi amado Marshall: como ya dije antes, soy amante del fiolee, así que, una pregunta con respecto a eso... Te has acostado con fionna?

**Marshall:** Nope. Un.n

FT-chan: Para BMO: mow, eres adorable BMO, te puedo usar de peluche?

**BMO:** Si quieres... :3 Vale.

**Chicas: **Ow ¡Qué lindo! *O*

FT-chan: Para Cake: aprobarías el fiolee?

**Cake:** Mmmm, tal vez...

FT-chan: Para Jake: No te preocupes viejo... eres un padre genial, Como esta Jake Junior?

**Jake:** ... Mejor no digo nada...

**Todos menos Jake:** ¿Eh?

FT-chan: Para Marcy: eres junto a Marshall, mi personaje favorito de Hora de Aventuras, mi pregunta es... Como lo haces para ser tan genial?

**Marceline:** Solo soy yo misma. lmL

FT-chan: Y como despedida, una para Anny: Le darías un beso a Flame Prince ahora que tiene ese brazalete, por un millón de euros?

**Anny:** Bueno, ¿por qué no? - toma a FP de los hombros y lo besa tiernamente

**Flame Prince:** 0/0

FT-chan: FT-chan se despide, volveré pronto... No te escaparas tan fácilmente de mi Marshall... Nos vemos chicos! - se despide con una gran sonrisa mientras desaparece envuelta en la misma luz con la que apareció.

**Marshall:** Que miedo...

Se abre la puerta principal y entran dos gemelitos (un chico y una chica), de piel oscurita, cabello afro castaño oscuro y ojos cafés. El tenía puesta una camisa de vestir blanca y jeans y zapatos negros, y ella una camisa negra con el logo de Avenged Sevenfold y jeans y zapatos negros, también.

SomeonewithAfro: ¡hola! Mi nombre es Rose - dice ella -, y el mío es Ross - le sigue el - ¡y tenemos preguntas que hacerles!

SomeonewithAfro: _Rose: _1.- Finn: ¿Que harías si Marshall Lee tuviera un hermano gemelo (Marshall Leroy) que también intentara conquistarte?

**Finn:** - sonríe por unos breves segundos antes de sonrojarse muchísimo - ¡N-no me asustes así!

**Anny:** Creo que Marshall Leroy va a aparecer aquí.~ Jejeje.

SomeonewithAfro: _Ross: _2.- DP: ¿te gusta Marceline o te gusta Braco? Ya no se quien.

**PB:** Sinceramente, yo tampoco lo sé.

SomeonewithAfro: _Rose: _3.-Marshall: ¿Qué harías si Marshall Leroy intentara conquistar a Finn?

**Marshall:** Solo diré una cosa: Creo que me voy a quedar sin hermano. - mirada siniestra

SomeonewithAfro: _Ross: _4.- Fiona: ¿no te sientes mal por haber degollado a ese pobre conejo del que sacaste el sombrero que llevas?

**Fiona:** Fue Cake, no yo.

SomeonewithAfro: _Rose: _5.- Mentita: ¡¿me puedes presentar a La Muerte!? Es tan genial, quiero formar una banda con ella.

**Mentita:** Claro. Un.n

SomeonewithAfro: _Ross: _¡Eso es todo por ahora!

SomeonewithAfro: _Rose: _¡nos vemos más tarde!

**Anny:** Nos vemos.

SomeonewithAfro: _Ross: _Pero una cosa más. - camina hacia BMO, se agacha para quedar más a su altura, lo agarra y con una mirada siniestra le dice - QUIERO DESPEDAZARTE.

**BMO:** ¡AAHH! - se esconde entre las chicas, las cuales lo abrazan

SomeonewithAfro: _Rose: _No puedo creerlo. ¿Estas celoso de un videojuego? ¡Esto es nuevo!

**Chicas:** Cómo todos los chicos. ¬¬

SomeonewithAfro: _Ross: _¿¡Por qué el recibe más atención por parte de las chicas!?

**Chicos:** ¡Eso mismo pregunto yo!

SomeonewithAfro: _Rose: _- abraza a BMO - porque el es lindo. Tranquilo, BMO, yo te protegeré de este idiota. Ahora, ¡nos vamos! - agarra a Ross de un brazo y lo arrastra hasta la salida - ¡Adiós!

**Anny:** Adios.

SomeonewithAfro: Ross: -le lanza una fulminante a BMO y le hace señas de "I'm watching you"

**BMO:** Tengo miedo.

**Chicas:** Nosotras te cuidamos.

**Chicos:** Grrrr

**Anny:** - abrazando a BMO, bajo la furiosa mirada de Flame Prince - ¡Nos vemos! n.n - le da un beso en la mejilla a BMO

**Flame Prince:** Grrr


	8. Aviso! D:

**Anny:** Lamento informarles de esto, pero los próximos dos capitulo serán los últimos de este Fic. Verán, por problemas familiares tendré que terminar mis historias en un tiempo determinado. Así que espero que no les moleste esta noticia.

**Finn:** Es una pena que te vayas Anny.

**Flame Prince:** Exactamente. - mira al suelo tristemente

**Anny:** No se pongan tristes chicos, que mi mejor amigo seguirá mis dos proyectos _"Los 16 niveles" _y _"Solo un juego"_. - dirige la mirada al público - Así que si quieren seguir leyendo mis Fics vayan a la cuenta de _**Macarena-san**_, aunque ella los seguirá cuando ella quiera ¬¬. Espero sus reviews con las preguntas para llenar los dos últimos capitulo. Nos vemos.


	9. Chapter 9

De la nada aparece FT-chan, esta vez con un pañuelo limpiándose los lagrimones que no paran de salir de sus ojos verdes.

FT-chan: Anny... por que, snif, por que... - dice mientras no paran de salir lagrimones de sus ojos.

**Anny:** N-no llores, que me pongo triste. D:

FT-chan: Bueno, ahora con las preguntas - dice con una sonrisa y rastros de lagrimas.

**Todos:** o_o

FT-chan: Para Finn: Finn, eres muy lindo, pero... ¿no te cansas de que todas las princesas te utilicen?

**Finn:** No me utilizan...¿verdad?

FT-chan: Para Flame Prince: es una pena lo de tu corto romance con Anny, ¿Que sienes respecto a Flame Princess? ¿la ves como a una hermana o algo más?

**Flame Prince:** Es como una hermana para mi.

FT-chan: Para Marceline: ¿Podrías besar a Finn como regalo de despedida? porfissss...- carita de cachorro abandonado

**Marceline:** Está bien. - abraza a Finn por el cuello y lo besa tiernamente

FT-chan: Para Fiona y Marshall: ¿habéis visto los fics lemon que hay de vosotros como pareja? ¿Y que os han parecido?

**Fiona y Marshall:** Son muy esplicitos.

FT-chan: Para Cake: Se me olvidó decir en mi anterior visitas que te encuentro muy adorable Cake, pero mi pregunta es, ¿como consigues arreglar el pelo de Fiona?

**Cake:** Ese cabello no tiene arreglo. ¬3¬

FT-chan: Para Flame Princess: ¿Eres celosa?

**Flame Princess:** Sí.

FT-chan: Para Lord M. y Lady Arco iris: ¿No os molesta que muchas veces os utilicen de transporte?

**Rainicorn: **하지 _(No)_

**Lord:** Toc, toc, pum, pum... _(Tal vez...)_

FT-chan: Para el Rey Hielo: Sinceramente, me caes bien, y pienso que harías buena pareja con Ice Queen. ¿Tu que opinas?

**Ice King:** Una reina es mejor que una princesa...

FT-chan: Para Fiona: ¿Tu podrías dar un beso a Marshall como despedida? Eres la única con la que no me importa compartirlo...

**Fiona:** Está bien. - besa a Marshall dulcemente

FT-chan: Para Marshall Lee: ¿Volveremos a vernos mi amor?

**Marshall:** Claro, Anny le ha dicho a _'Macarena-san'_ que haga un fic así. Espero que ella lo haga.

FT-chan: FT-chan se despide, con mucha tristeza, pero se despide... ¡Nos vemos! o no... - llanto; y se va envuelta en la misma luz de siempre.

Aparece una ráfaga de viento que hace volar por los aires varios objetos de la casa. Cuando el viento cesó se vio la figura de Coockie-san.

Coockie-san: Hola a todos, volví despues de tanto tiempo. Aunque estoy muy triste por que te vallas. Pero hoy vengo con bastantes preguntas para que puedas terminar este fic a lo grande.

**Anny: **Muchas gracias; yo también estoy triste.

Coockie-san: 1º Gumball: Al revisar el fic, encontré una parte en la que Marshall dijo que tú... - se sonroja - tuviste un sueño húmedo conmigo; ¿es verdad?

**Gumball:** - se sonroja - S-sí

Coockie-san: 2º Finn: Ya que este fic se acaba, por desgracia, dinos ya a todos; ¿con quien te quedas?

**Finn:** - se sonroja - Pu-pues... - susurra - con Marshall...

Coockie-san: 3º Príncipe Flama: Por favor, declarate ya a Anny.

**Flame Prince:** Ok. - se va junto con Anny a la cocina

Cuando los dos volvieron, Anny tenía una gran sonrisa y FP la cara llena de marcas de pintalabios rojo.

Coockie-san: 4º Anny: Tus otros fics... ¿los seguirá 'Macarena-san'?

**Anny:** Sí, solo que dice que ya verá como se las apaña para hacer sus fics y los míos.

Coockie-san: 5º Marceline: Dinos quien te gusta.

**Marceline:** Uff, Bonnie.

Coockie-san: 6º Bonnibell: Lo mismo que a Marcy.

**PB:** Pues...Mar-marceline.

Coockie-san: 7º BMO: Dinos, ¿qué chica te "mima" más?

**BMO:** Creo que Marcy. n.n

Coockie-san: 8º Princesa Flama: ¿Tú tambien piensas que BMO es lindo?

**Flame Princess:** Sí, él es muy lindo.

Coockie-san: 9º Fiona: ¿Quién te gusta?

**Fiona:** Pues no lo sé, creo que nadie...

Coockie-san: 10º Marshall: Pídele a Finn, que sea tu novio. Ya que tanto lo amas...¿no?

**Marshall:** Ok. - se lleva a rastras a Finn

Unos minutos despues aparece un sonrojado Finn, con la ropa revuelta y una gran sonrisa; seguido de un sonriente Marshall.

Coockie-san: 11º Ash: Te odio, pero eres un personaje interesante. Así que, en vez de golpearte, haré algo que nadie a hecho. - abraza a Ash

**Todos:** Wow.

Coockie-san: 12º Ashly: Te odio, pero eres un personaje fundamental para los triángulos amorosos Fiolee. Así que...bueno, a ti si te golpeo. - le da un puñetazo a Ashly

**Ashly:** X.X

Coockie-san: 13º Jake: Besa a Cake, por favor.

**Jake:** Ok. - abraza a Cake y la besa tiernamente

14º Cake: ¿Qué sientes por Jake?

**Cake:** X/X

Coockie-san: 15º Rey Helado: Yo pienso que eres un gran personaje. Y eres muy divertido. Espero que algún día encuentres a Betty.

**Ice King:** Gracias, supongo.

Coockie-san: 16º Reina Helada: Te digo lo mismo que a Simón. Espero que encuentres a Benn (nombre en masculino de 'Betty').

**Ice Queen:** Ehm...gracias (?).

Coockie-san: 17º Anny: Tal vez suene raro, pero me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas a 'Macarena-san'. ¿Podrías pedirle que venga?

**Anny:** Claro, le pregunté y está encantada de recibir tus preguntas.

**Maca-san:** ¡Hola!

Coockie-san: 18º Gunter: Eres un malote. XD

**Gunter:** Wenk.

Coockie-san: 19º Hunson Abadeer: Eres, tal vez, el personaje más misterioso de Hora de Aventura; ¿cómo le haces?

**Hunson:** No te entiendo.

Coockie-san: 20º Marceline: ¿Cómo es tu relación con tu padre?

**Marceline:** Tensa.

Coockie-san: 21º Marshall: ¿Cómo es tu relación con tu madre?

**Marshall:** Extraña.

Coockie-san: 22º Finn: Si Marshall ya te pidió ser su novio, ¿cómo te imaginas que será tener a Hannah Abadeer (nombre en femenino de Hunson Abadeer) de suegra?

**Finn:** - escalofrío - Que miedo.

Coockie-san: 23º Príncipe Flama: Si ya le pediste a Anny ser tu novia; ¿cómo le harás para 'mostrarle' a Anny lo que hacen las parejas? "If you Know what I mean" XD Ya sabes que ella es muy inocente.

**Flame Prince:** - se sonroja - Ya...ya pensaré algo.

**Anny:** ¿A que se refiere Coockie-san?

Coockie-san: Bueno, ya se me acabó la imaginación. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

**Anny:** Nos vemos.


	10. Chapter 10 - Adiós

**Anny:** Hola, lamento muchísimo informarles de que este es el ultimo capitulo del fic. Por lo que estas son las ultimas preguntas del fic...espero que disfruten.

Coockie-san: Hola, volví con "pocas" preguntas; lo lamento. Bueno, primero mis preguntas para 'Macarena-san':

**Anny:** Adelante. n-n

Coockie-san: 1º Maca-san: ¿Cuando crees que podrás seguir el fic: 'Solo un juego'?

**Maca-san:** No sé, estoy haciendo varios fics, y aún voy a darle mi estilo personal al fic. Pero lo antes posible lo haré.

Coockie-san: 2º Maca-san: ¿Y el fic: 'Los 16 niveles'?

**Maca-san:** Respondo lo mismo.

Coockie-san: 3º Maca-san: ¿Es verdad que vas a hacer un "ask" como este?

**Maca-san:** Estoy pensándolo.

Coockie-san: 4º Maca-san: ¿Tienes algún otro proyecto en mente?

**Maca-san:** ¡MUCHOS! Tengo muchas ideas para fics de "Hora de Aventuras", "Death Note", "Un show más", etc...

Coockie-san: Bien, ahora preguntas a mis otros amigos.

**Cake:** Adelante.

Coockie-san: 5º Finn: ¡Felicidades por tu noviazgo con Marshall! Espero que Marsh no te deje traumadito.

**Finn:** Yo también lo espero.

Coockie-san: 6º Marceline y DP: ¡Declarense!

**Marceline:** Ok. - se lleva a PB a rastras a la cocina

Minutos despues aparece una sonriente vampira acompañada de una sonrojada princesa.

Coockie-san: 7º Fiona: Ya que todos los chicos tienen pareja (porque Gumball es mío y no te lo dejo); dime, ¿qué opinas sobre salir con la princesa Flama?

**Gumball:** X/X

**Fiona:** Mmmm... Tal vez...

**Flame Princess:** X/X

Coockie-san: 8º BMO: Eres muy lindo. n.o

**BMO:** Gracias.

Coockie-san: 9º Príncipe Flama: ¿Sabes que tienes a Marcy como cuñada?

**Flame Prince:** ¿En serio? - marcy asiente - Mola.

Coockie-san: Y no sé que más preguntar. Te extrañaré Anny. Adiós.

**Anny:** Adiós.

Vendo Alfombras: PB, Marcy... Las molesto con una cosillla... Dense un beso, en el nombre de todos los Bubbline-fans que leyeron o leerán este fic. PD: Me encantan, son súper tiernas n-n!

**Bonnibell y Marceline:** Ok. - marcy abraza a PB por la cintura y se besan

FT-chan: Hey hola! Bueno ya me voy curando de la depresión así que, hay van las preguntas:

**Anny:** n-n

FT-chan: Para Ashley: mira, Ash me cae mal, pero lo que siento hacia ti es el mas puro y oscuro de los odios. - dice todo esto con una linda sonrisa y los ojos cerrados - pero, como dijo Coockie-san, eres imprescindible para los tríos amorosos del Fiolee, así que, que se siente ser uno de los personajes más odiados de la serie?

**Ashly:** Duele.

FT-chan: Para Ice Queen: es cierto que tu ropa es un poco pasada de siglo, pero aún asíme caes bien, oye, en Aaa, Gunter es chico o chica? Esque en Ooo, es chico y pone un huevo, y ya no se que pensar.

**Ice Queen:** Yo tampoco lo sé :3

FT-chan: Para Marceline: tocas una canción conmigo? Me hace ilusión.

**Marceline:** Claro. n.n

FT-chan: Para Finn: es cierto que eres un bebe llorón?

**Finn:** ¡No es cierto!

FT-chan: Para Jake: de cachorro eras adorable, pero, porque le tienes tanto miedo a los vampiros?

**Jake:** Cuando era un pequeño perrito aventurero fui al bosque por la noche; y me encontré con una vampira que me asustó mucho porque puso una cara monstruosa. Y desde entonces les tengo pánico.

**Marceline:** Que extraño... Recuerdo que hace años estaba comiendo fresas en el bosque por la noche cuando apareció un perro pequeño amarillo, lo asusté un poco para divertirme y él se fue corriendo gritando: ¡VAMPIRO!

Jake y Marceline se miran extrañados y sorprendidos:

**Marceline y Jake:** - se señalan entre ellos - ¡ERAS TÚ!

FT-chan: Para Cake: porque te gusta tanto vestir pomposa a Fiona?

**Cake:** Porque ella es muy linda.

FT-chan: Para Marshall Lee: Y tu porque te quedaste flipando cuando viste a Fiona con un vestido?

**Marshall:** Porque se veía linda.

**Finn:** - frunce el ceño

**Marshall:** No te pongas celoso~

FT-chan: Para Fiona: de todos los fics lemon Fiolee que hayas visto, cual te ha gustado más?

**Fiona:** Mmmm... No sé, todos son muy buenos.

FT-chan: Para Hunson Abadeer: por que te comiste las papas de Marceline?

**Hunson:** Tenía hambre.

FT-chan: Para Marshall Lee: que tres personas elegirías para un cuarteto? (Mente pervertida 'On')

**Marshall:** Finn, - sonrojo por parte de Finn - Bubba - sonrojo por parte de Gumball y gruñido por parte de Finn - y Fiona. - sonrojo por parte de Fiona y gruñido por parte de Finn

FT-chan: Para Bmo: cual es tu videojuego favorito?

**BMO:** Minecraft.

thefancreepy001: Olis lo siento por desaparecer pero necesité buscar a betty y am ... ammm no tengo idea el nombre de el novio de simone jeje .-.

**Anny:** Se llama Benn.

thefancreepy001: Primero amarren al rey e reina helados... y tráiganme un helado :)

**Jake:** Ten tu helado.

thefancreepy001: Segundo denme las coronas de ambos. - recibe las coronas - Ahora tráiganme un destornillador o un martillo - rompe 2 gemas de las coronas dejando las del medio - Todo este tiempo solo los controlaron las gemas pequeñas la grande de cada corona solo le daba los poderes y vida nos vemos chaii.

**Todos:** ...

Abrazo grupal de los reyes y los vampiros.

**Anny:** - triste - Adiós.

Abrazo grupal de todos los personajes y de todos los lectores.


End file.
